This invention relates to a continuous-loop tape cartridge with particular reference to cartridges for magnetic recording tape intended for use in audio players or machines, whether for play-back of an audio recording already present on the tape or for making an audio recording on the tape. The invention relates especially to a tape-pack carrier to be fitted within the cartridge.
One application of the invention is to the conventional so-called 8-track stereo cartridge for use in conventional play-back machines fitted in motor cars. Another application of the invention is to a cartridge of very small dimensions, which may be described as a miniature or "mini" cartridge.
Cartridges are known in which the tape follows a continuous-loop path from the innermost turn of a coiled pack of tape and back onto the tape pack as the outermost turn. In use the tape is pulled by a drive capstan from the innermost turn, causing the pack of tape to rotate.
Such known cartridges suffer various disadvantages which arise during manufacture, in particular during the winding of the tape onto the hub of the tape-pack carrier which is fitted into the cartridge. This is because the carrier does not include suitable surfaces for supporting the tape pack sufficiently well for winding, particularly at high speeds.